la historia cambia
by Luka-sama
Summary: ¿que pasaría si solo un detalle de la historia cambiara? una historia en la cual Hinata lucha contra llevar la soledad y Naruto la admira hasta el punto de enamorarse, los papeles de los ninjas de konoha se invierten igual que los de las demás aldeas logrando que un nuevo universo paralelo con las mas locas ideas nazca y deban luchar contra ¿una enmascarada? y los hmp de sasuke
1. prologo

_**se que tengo varias historias sin continuar y es una blasfemia que venga con esta nueva idea pero en fin. naruto se suma a la lista de cosas que no me pertenece -_- pero aun así esta historia es **_**_mía así que mas le vale no me la copien o ya verán buajajajaja. bueno creo que ademas de que naruto no me pertenece aclarar unas cositas._**

**_esta historia se basa en la original y al mismo tiempo no, aquí Hinata es la jinchuriki del kyubi y Naruto se enamorara de ella primero, algunos personajes cambiaran otros no...después de todo es una historia nueva y cambiada como verán al ver a Minato y Kushina vivos...ya después verán las cosas que también cambiare._**

**_esto es solo una idea piloto así que si les gusta la dejo y si no puede que dure mucho mas al actualizar por que bajara de mis prioridades._**

**_asi que miren las cosas que deben saber para entender mejor la lectura._**

-...pocaso...-**_ dialogos_**

_"pururu"_**_ pensamientos_**

**_-...soy sexy...-diálogos de Kyubi o biju_**

**_por ahora con esto entenderán el primer capitulo :)_**

Prologo

_Una oscuridad muy común en su vida la estaba rodeando de forma más literal ahora. No sabía dónde estaba, cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, como había llegado a ese lugar, tampoco recordaba hace cuanto tenía esa soledad en su interior…aguarden…tal vez la última pregunta podría responderla al recordar el brillo de la sangre ante la muerte._

_Además no entendía de que se sorprendía ya que su vida en su giraba en una espiral de dolor que nuca acababa. Ella sabía y comprendía que la única razón de su vida era sentir dolor, no servía para nada y era solo un estorbo para la humanidad que parecía encantar recordarle su propia inutilidad._

_Entonces… ¿porque aún seguía luchando?_

_Esa pregunta no tenía una respuesta interesante, ella seguía viviendo solamente porque dentro de ella algo le decía que viviera…debía luchar por encontrar lo que buscaba…así se lo había dicho una hermosa voz en sueños. _

_Aunque siguiera viviendo no significaba que las cosas fueran fáciles…de eso no tenía ninguna duda._

_De pronto su entorno cambio. Ya no estaba flotando en un vacío lleno de soledad y oscuridad. No, ahora estaba viendo como imágenes pasaban a una velocidad impresionante a su alrededor, pero lo que le molestaba era que eran imágenes dolorosas de cosas que ella no entendía. Solamente veía sangre, gente gritando, unas luchas horribles, gente muriendo…todo lo que veía le provocaba un dolor inmenso en todo su cuerpo y su corazón._

_-detente-suplico con voz ahogada por el dolor._

_Su desesperación aumento al ver imágenes de personas que no sabía quiénes eran pero que le dolía de corazón ver como morían frente a sus ojos._

_-¡DETENTE!-grito con vos desesperada y sus ojos abiertos con pánico._

_En ese momento dos imágenes tan claras pasaron a su lado quedándose gravadas con fuego, un hombre con mascara naranja y un también una gran bestia como un zorro. Ambas imágenes le provocaron un terror inmenso que no supo comprender._

_Estaba por caer envuelta en lágrimas cuando un tacto cálido en su mejilla la hizo distinguir una silueta frente a ella._

_No distinguía de quien se trataba, era un joven mayor que ella por unos dos o tres años que vestía con colores naranjas y negros manteniendo una sonrisa brillante en su cara, sus ojos eran azules que brillaban sin miedo al mantenerle la mirada y su pelo era rubio._

_Le parecía levemente familiar._

_Aun así ignoro todo al sentir el cálido tacto en su mejilla, era tan cálido y tranquilizante…nunca en su mundo alguien la había visto con tanto amor como ese joven._

_¿Amor?_

_-tranquila Hina-chan yo estoy aquí contigo-hablo con una vos que aunque no recordaba haberla escuchado nunca le hizo sentir extrañamente tranquila._

_-¿no me tienes asco?-susurro logrando que este sonriera de forma algo zorruna._

_-claro que no-hablo con diversión logrando que ella lo viera confundida._

_Ese chico se comportaba tan tranquilo con ella._

_¿Quién era?_

_De pronto el chico volteo a verla de forma tan cálida que le hizo sentir un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la idea que alguien le viera a los ojos._

_¿Por qué no la veía con enojo?_

_Después de todo el mundo entero la odiaba._

_¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?_

_¿Por qué no la dejaba sola como todo el mundo?_

_Ella siempre estaría sola._

_-nunca estarás sola recuerdas…prometimos estar juntos por siempre-hablo como si pudiera leer su mente._

_Ella miro sinceridad en sus ojos y cuando iba a hablar todo desapareció y solo sentía como caía en la nada._

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que distinguió fueron las patas de la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama. Frunció el ceño al ver como medio cuerpo estaba en el suelo y la otra parte aún seguía en la cama. Esa había sido una caída bastante dolorosa que logro hacer la función de despertarla de su sueño.

Con algo de molestia se puso de pie y se quitó su sombrero de dormir en forma de gato.

Vio de reojo su reflejo en un espejo algo sucio de la pared, su piyama llena de conejitos que le quedaba algo corta, su cabello estaba algo largo cayéndole un poco más bajo que sus hombros y que pronto debería cortar y sus ojos que la miraban sin expresión de un raro color morado oscuro. Cuando se volteo en el espejo se pudo ver parte de unas marcas que ella tenía en su espalda. Ella no sabía que hacían hay pero parecían un tatuaje de espirales muy extraño.

Esa era Hinata Otsuka, 12 años, amante de manga, le encantaba comer dango y ramen, estudiante de la academia de ninjas de konoha y mala en jutsu.

También se puede agregar…niña odiada por toda la aldea de konoha.

Si su presentación ya era perfecta.

Bufo mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo sin recordar bien el sueño que había tenido. ¿Había sido una pesadilla? Algo dentro de ella le decía que no pudo haber sido una pesadilla porque sentía algo cálido en su mejilla.

Una de su mano viajo inconscientemente a la mejilla derecha que aun sentía cálida…Recordaba algo cálido en ella, segundos después al no poder compararla con nada llego a la conclusión que el calor que sintió debió haber sido proporcionado por el golpe en el suelo.

Sin quitarse sus ropas de dormir viajo al refrigerador, cosa fácil al vivir en un departamento tan pequeño que solo debió dar dos pasos, esquivo los envoltorios de ramen y comida que estaban por todo el suelo. Al llegar abrió el refrigerador haciéndole caso a su estómago que no dejaba de sonar y no se sorprendió en ver que lo único que había era una lata tirada y una leche probablemente vencida.

Sus ojos sin expresión alguna tomaron la lata y la abrió para beberla. Definitivamente debía buscar alimentos en otra parte.

Su vista viajo al reloj que estaba en la mesa de su cama y se sorprendió de ver que era tarde.

Escupió el refresco de cola y a una rapidez increíble se quitó su ropa que haría que un desnudista profesional tuviera envidia. ¿Había desnudistas profesionales? Si ella no se equivocaba algunas chicas antes de casarse pagaban para eso en una despedida de solteras.

Se quedó pensando eso un segundo sin entender que eso no tenía sentido ahora.

Encogió sus hombros y se puso un pantalón hasta sus rodillas algo holgado negro además de una camiseta de manga corta algo ajustada…bastante ajustada de hecho y resaltaba algo sus pechos. Bajo la vista notando que esa camiseta la había tenido durante hace bastante tiempo y era de un color rosado muy claro por qué se había desteñido con el tiempo, su pantalón ya le quedaba algo corto y de no ser holgado se vería como el color negro ya se estaba destiñendo.

Se encogió de hombros sabiendo que siempre había sido así. Nunca había logrado entrar a una tienda en konoha sin que la vieran mal.

Mientras saltaba en una pierna a la salida se colocaba su zapatilla estilo ninja en la otra y luego abría la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo. No le importo ponerle seguro ya que nadie en sus cinco sentidos se metería a una casa como esa ya que no tenía nada.

Luego salto por las escaleras de su departamento para caer de forma algo torpe al suelo y luego comenzar a correr en dirección de la academia ninja.

Ella vivía en una época donde era normal ver ninjas caminar por las calles, luchar por sus hogares y proteger sus aldeas con su vida. Ella pertenecía a la aldea de Konoha, era una aldea bastante grande llena de gente que vivía cada día de forma tranquila y feliz dejando su seguridad a mano de ninjas. El líder de cada aldea era denominado kage y en ella hasta la época habían existido 4 hokages, el actual hokage era llamado Minato Namikaze conocido también como el relámpago amarillo de konoha. Era reconocido por todo el mundo ninja por su gran velocidad y su participación en la tercera guerra ninja. Era un ninja sorprendente.

Mientras corría dirigió su mirada rápidamente al monte hokage donde había cuatro enormes rostros tallados en ella, se fijó en el cuarto antes de seguir corriendo.

Las calles ya estaban llenas de comerciantes que vendían sus productos y gente que pasaba a comprar las cosas para hacer su comida o llenar sus despensas.

-viste esa es la niña-

-qué vergüenza con solo verla me da repugnancia-

-Yondaime-sama es tan bueno al dejar a un monstruo como ella caminar por las calles-

-escuchaste que ella fue la del desastre de los rostros pintados hace unas semanas-

-que niña más ingrata tras de que esta en nuestra aldea se comporta así-

-que niña más inútil-

-su sola existencia me repugna-

Corrió aun después de haber escuchado a la gente hablar de ella…cada día era lo mismo y también cada día era igual que la primera vez que los escucho. Cuchillos de dolor recorrían por todo su cuerpo motivo por el cual corrió aún más rápido hasta llegar a tiempo record a la academia.

Cuando entro en su salón de clase noto como todos la ignoraban como de costumbre.

Vio como había un chico dormido en clases sentado junto a un chico gordito que comía un paquete de papas, un chico con un perro en su cabeza que reía abiertamente a otros chicos entre ellos uno que no se le veía bien el rostro por estar cubierto; también distinguió a Ino y Sakura las únicas chicas cuyo nombre recordaba por diferentes razones, Ino la chica rubia coqueta la recordaba por que no dejaba de chillar cada vez que veía a el Uchiha, incluso ella destacaba entre el club de fans de él y a Sakura porque además de unirse a los gritos de Ino siempre era la primera en contestar en clase...además es difícil olvidar a alguien que tiene el pelo rosado.

Al ver a la clase en inusual silencio dedujo que ni el Uchiha ni el otro habían llegado y por eso aquella extraña paz.

Camino con una leve sonrisa a su asiento que quedaba al final y cuando con una alegría se sorprendió que llego extrañamente antes que su sensei saco el manga que estaba leyendo de su mochila.

Un manga que hablaba de magos, dragones, gatos parlantes y fuerzas oscuras.

Debería estar estudiando pero el manga de esta semana era tan bueno que no le importo nada más...claro que solo disfruto unos segundos antes de escuchar un alboroto en todo el salón.

Suspiro antes de saber que pasaba.

Como era lógico al levantar la mirada pudo ver como dos chicos uno de pelo negro y el otro rubio con ropas naranja chillonas de su misma edad eran rodeados por varias chicas que chillaban emocionadas como si nunca los hubieran visto.

Rodo los ojos considerando que esa actitud era simplemente patética.

Uno de los chicos se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha y era considerado como el chico más popular de la academia ninja, además con tan solo doce años era el mejor de su clase a pesar que siempre tenía una expresión de estreñido en su rostro todo el tiempo.

El otro chico rubio era llamado Naruto Namikaze era el segundo más popular de la academia por la simple razón que era el hijo del cuarto hokage ya que según ella era un chico que daba bastante lata, era molesto, chillón y se metía en varios problemas.

Que fastidio.

Después de eso volvió a concentrarse en su lectura e internamente gritaba a los personajes que estaban en medio de una gran batalla y así se metió en la historia.

-Sakura Haruno-

-hai-

_"Vamos Natsu demuéstrales que eres el mago más fuerte de todos"_ chillaba internamente mientras pasaba la hoja más rápido y leía lo siguiente ignorando todo a su alrededor que la veían con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Naruto Namikaze-

-aquí dattebayo-

Risas en el salón de clase por parte de todos ante las palabras de Naruto deberían ser suficientes para llamar la atención de cualquiera que no fuera ella distraída en su manga.

_"no te confíes va volver a salir de cualquier lado"_ pensó ahora mientras acercaba más su rostro al manga.

-Hinata Otsuka-

_"iee muévete o te va a golpear corre Natsu-sama_ "gritaba su interior leyendo más rápido el manga.

-¿Hinata?-

_"baka dale un rugido de dragón ahora y acabalo no dejes a Gray quitarte tu lugar"_ pensaba rápidamente ignorando por completo como alguien estaba a su lado.

Un golpe sordo en su cabeza la hizo golpear su rostro contra su manga y de paso la mesa.

-iteeee-dijo con dolor mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

Volteo a ver con enojo a su lado viendo como Iruka-sensei la observaba con una vena hinchada que resaltaba en su frente.

Trago pesado antes de esconder rápidamente su manga temiendo más por él que por su propia vida. De reojo observo como todo el salón reía mientras la veía y ella solo rio nerviosamente. Volteo a ver de nuevo a Iruka y este solo dijo las palabras que no deseaba escuchar con un brillo sádico en sus ojos ante el enojo.

-examen sorpresa-

Mascullaba un poco de palabrotas mientras caminaba con los brazos tras su cabeza recordando el día anterior donde en el examen sorpresa de Iruka-sensei se sacó un cero. No era su culpa de ser tan mala en jutsus. Como iba a transformarse en él y para colmo ese día era el examen final para ver si se lograba graduar como Genin.

Por lo menos no había hecho el ridículo de Namikaze que se transformó en una chica desnuda…ese chico era problemático.

Se detuvo con un aura negra rodeándola al saber que había reprobado ese mismo examen dos veces seguidas.

Así que con algo de molestia camino escuchando nuevamente como la gente hablaba más pestes de ella. Aunque esta vez miro de reojo cuando dijeron como ella había pintado el retratos de los hokage de nuevo y como había hecho vandalismo en la parte sur de la aldea.

Se encogió de hombros y corrió a sus clases.

Un aura oscura la rodeaba mientras salía de la academia ninja.

Reprobado.

Aún tenía el recuerdo latente de las palabras de Iruka al decirle que lo había hecho mal de nuevo, creía que él la tenía contra ella y recordó también como Mizuki-sensei le había dicho que por no haberlo hecho tan mal que la pasara pero Iruka se mantuvo firme.

Pateo una de las piedras con fuerza y corrió a sentarse a un columpio que había a pocos metros de la academia, era su lugar de paz ya que este estaba oculto entre árboles y lograba que nadie pudiera verla.

Observo que cuando pasaba un destello rojo paso a su lado pero lo ignoro al igual que el dolor de su cabeza que duro solo el instante que vio ese destello ya que por otro lado escuchaba las palabras de la gente que la miraba mal como de costumbre.

Se sentó rápidamente en el columpio observando al llegar como varios padres felicitaban a sus hijos, chicos que habían logrado pasar el examen de Genin. Dentro de ella la soledad y la envidia brillaron con fuerza ante la idea de que no había nadie que se decepcionara de ella por no pasar o intentara consolarla por haber fracasado…ella estaba sola como siempre.

Siempre lo estaría.

Aun así siguió viendo como de la academia salía el Uchiha quien se detuvo a ver a una mujer de larga cabellera roja hablaba con él.

¿Larga cabellera roja?

Esa debía ser la esposa del Yondaime quien era conocida por su larga cabellera y su gran carácter. Esta felicitaba a Sasuke por haber pasado el examen sin ninguna dificultad y preguntaba por su hijo, el Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio mientras de la academia pudo ver como el chico dattebayo salía corriendo ignorando a todos como si estuviera llorando.

Que cosa más rara.

Vio la preocupación pintada en la cara de la mujer de larga cabellera roja y también en el rostro del Uchiha aunque este último era algo más discreto.

Después de eso se volvió a hundir en la soledad que sentía y en lo inútil que era su vida.

Cerró los ojos pensando que era mejor si moría.

Pero no lo haría.

Abrió los ojos llenos de determinación.

Ella viviría por que le había prometido que lo haría aunque su vida fuera una mierda.

Se tiro al pasto verde con cansancio después de haber estado entrenado durante horas.

Había fallado su examen ninja por tercera vez y juraba que era la última a como se llamaba Hinata Otsuka.

Miro el cielo que estaba ya oscuro lleno de estrellas rodeado por un marco verde del bosque donde entrenaba. Primeramente estaba entrenando en la academia pero comenzó a escuchar un alboroto de que alguien había robado un importante pergamino y estaban tan ocupados buscando que no tomaban en consideración que ella estuviera entrenando en vez de leer su preciado manga.

Aun así estar en el suelo sintiendo el pasto en sus manos y el aroma de bosque la tranquilizaban…era tan refrescante y además el viento hacia que el calor del entrenamiento disminuyera lentamente.

Aunque durante todo su entrenamiento aun no lograba hacer un buen jutsu.

Apretó los puños con enojo antes de levantarse y caminar con algo de molestia.

-¡KUUUUSO!-

El grito logro distraerla lo suficiente para cambiar el rumbo de su dirección. Se escondió entre unas ramas y disminuyo su chacra, una de las cosas que por alguna razón se le daban mejor…

¿Por qué no podía ser buena en jutsus como podía manejar chacra?

Dejo de lado su enojo para ver entre las hojas de las ramas como bajo ella estaba el chico rubio con un gran pergamino a su lado mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo.

¿Pergamino?

Una gota de sudor corrió por su rostro que estaba lleno de incredulidad al pensar que ese chico era un completo idiota.

Aun así volteo a ver con más interés como este miraba con furia al suelo. Pestañeo interesada en ver como sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor…aunque no era un dolor de cuerpo…parecía que esa mirada vacía se parecía en algo a la suya cada que se sentía como una inútil.

Interesante.

-tsk que importa voy aprender hacer este jutsu cueste lo que cueste-mascullo mientras se subía las mangas.

La palabra Jutsu fue suficiente para atraer la atención de ella…lo observo fijamente al ver como practicaba y aunque comenzó a sentir una molestia en su nuca lo dedujo a que había entrenado por muchas horas.

Durante todo el tiempo que observo al chico el tiempo pasó rápido y vio incrédula como este poco a poco aprendía hacer una técnica secreta que no reconocía. Miro cada postura que hacia memorizándola y se dijo a si misma que cuando estuviera a sola debía intentar realizarla ya que con esa técnica fácilmente podría pasar cualquier examen Genin. No sabía cuánto tiempo había visto la práctica de ese chico pero cuando escucho un grito a lo lejos supo que sería mejor alejarse rápidamente.

Pero era tarde.

La figura de Iruka-sensei llego tan rápido que si ella hacia el menor movimiento seria detectada rápidamente y estaría en problemas ya que con su suerte le dirían que fue culpa de ella que ese idiota tuviera el pergamino o algo por el estilo.

Vaya suerte se tenía ese día.

-¿Naruto que haces aquí?-pregunto Iruka que hasta ese momento logro distinguir el pergamino al lado del rubio.

Aunque al distinguir el pergamino abrió grandemente los ojos con incredulidad.

-sensei estoy aquí ya que Mizuki-sensei me dijo que si tomaba el pergamino y llegaba a este lugar usted me haría Genin-hablo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Ella en ese momento comprendió que ese chico no había pasado. Vaya que era idiota. Ella de tener al Hokage como padre probablemente lo haría que la entrenara y ser súper fuerte, por alguna razón ese chico no quería aprovechar eso.

Lo afirmo…ese chico era idiota.

-de que hablas Naruto acabas de robar un pergamino con técnicas secretas eso no está bien-le acuso Iruka con enojo.

Le dio la razón al sensei…eso era bajo.

Después todo fue tan rápido que ella se quedó en piedra al ver como Iruka empujaba al chico lejos de él y una lluvia de Kunai lo atravesaban por el cuerpo.

Se puso la mano en la boca ahogando un grito mientras sus ojos se llenaban de terror al ver a Iruka en el suelo con esas armas que le hacían sangrar, pudo ver su misma expresión de miedo en el rostro de Namikaze y al mismo tiempo ambos voltearon a ver de dónde el lugar que procedieron las armas para ver a Mizuki-sensei.

El miedo se instaló en el corazón de Hinata mientras veía como el rubio ese cambiaba su expresión por una de enojo.

-vaya de nada me sirvió que todos pensaran que el monstruo ese robo los pergaminos si al final tu llegaste hasta aquí-hablo con enojo viendo a Iruka.

-Iruka-s-sensei-hablo Namikaze con algo de miedo.

Grave error.

La mirada de Mizuki se posó en el con molestia y pudo ver el brillo ambicioso de sus ojos al ver el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, al parecer no solo ella porque tanto el chico como Iruka temblaron con anticipación.

_"huye"_ quería gritarle al chico.

-esparcí el rumor que la niña Otsuka se había robado el pergamino y gracias a que todos saben que ella es una vándala en la aldea no fue muy difícil de creer para que ahora ustedes me compliquen las cosas-comento con indiferencia.

Ella frunció el ceño pensando en que la habían incriminado.

-¿Hinata Otsuka?-murmuro el chico incrédulo con una mirada algo culpable.

-teme deja de hablar así de esa niña-gruño Iruka logrando que Hinata abriera los ojos sorprendida.

¿La estaba defendiendo?

No solo ella estaba incrédula ya que vio como Mizuki lo miraba como si fuera un completo estúpido. Luego esa mirada cambio por una sonrisa sádica mientras levantaba una shuriken gigante dispuesto a terminar con todo ocasionando la mirada de terror de los presentes.

-no hables que sé que eres la primero en culparla ya que ella acabo con muchas vidas-aseguro con diversión.

Hinata no entendía a que se refería pero cuando vio que estaba por ocurrir un asesinato frente a ella saco rápidamente varios shuriken y Kunai de su estuche. Con una rapidez que ella misma no se reconocía los lanzo de forma perfecta y rápida que uno de ellos se estrelló contra el hombro de Mizuki logrando que se incrustara mientras que otro rozo una de sus piernas y otro cortó parte de su mejilla.

La mirada de incredulidad que hizo este viendo en dirección donde estaba ella la asusto pensando que acababa de ser descubierta.

-¡HUYE NARUTO!-grito Iruka al tiempo que su alumno desaparecía.

Cuando ella vio como Mizuki giraba un segundo a ver en otra dirección supo que era la única oportunidad de huir. Y ni lenta o perezosa salió corriendo sabiendo que no podría ayudar más sin el elemento sorpresa.

Debía ir por ayuda. ¿Pero cómo? Todos pensaban que ella había robado ese estúpido pergamino por lo que no podía hacer nada más que escapar. ¿Qué pasaría con Iruka?

Ese pensamiento hizo que no viera la sombra frente a ella hasta que ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Se sentó de inmediato asustada temiendo que Mizuki hubiera matado tan rápido a Iruka y la buscara a ella para acabar con el asunto. Pero se sorprendió al ver frente a ella dos ojos azules que la miraban sorprendidos. Porque si, ahora Namikaze estaba frente a ella sosteniendo con fuerza el pergamino.

Mala señal.

Si permanecía cerca de ese chico ambos serian la primera presa de Mizuki al terminar con Iruka. Debía huir y escapar…pero al verlo asustado se preocupó. Ambos estaban asustados y con miedo…podían morir en cualquier momento.

Se puso rápido al escuchar un sonido de lucha a lo lejos y el dolor de su cabeza empeoraba, también estaba cansada y no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Tenía todas las de perder.

Aun así no le importo nada y tomo la mano de ese chico esperando que este no pusiera mueca de asco o enojo por su contacto. Debía huir de ese lugar y por esa misma razón lo tiro para empezar a correr. Aunque aún así no entendía por qué la mano que sujetaba a ese chico le dolía como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran…debía ser debido al miedo o algún golpe que recibió ya que ese dolor aumentaba cada vez más.

Corrieron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un claro. Antes de cruzar ese claro Naruto la tomo con brusquedad de la mano y la hizo detenerse antes de que ambos cayeran de frente al suelo.

Ella le mando una mirada de reproche y este solo le hizo con una expresión de silencio con una de sus manos antes de ver como dos sombras se acercaban saltando entre las sombras.

Simplemente perfecto.

Ella trago saliva de forma pesada antes de verlo con seriedad.

-esconde tu chacra o estamos fritos-le hablo por bajo y este asintió.

Después de eso ambos escucharon una explosión y vieron como Iruka-sensei caía al suelo muy herido, ambos ahogaron un grito mientras sin entender como ambos aún estaban sujetados de la mano. Solo vieron ese detalle cuando ambos se las apretaron sus manos juntas para no gritar.

De reojo se vieron y notaron el mismo miedo el uno con el otro.

-¡déjala tranquila!-levanto la voz Iruka.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver como él estaba aún tendido en el suelo lanzándole una mirada de enojo.

-por que dejaría a esa niña tranquila cuando ella es la culpable de todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo-le reprocho Mizuki enfadado.

Hinata pudo sentir la mirada confundida de Naruto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un vacío…ella ya lo sabía pero no debía recordárselo todo el tiempo.

Ella era una inútil que merecía morir.

Soltó la mano de Naruto al saber que él probablemente quería que ella estuviera lejos como todo el mundo.

-no es la culpable-mascullo Iruka llamando la atención de Hinata.

¿Por qué la defendía?

-de que hablas idiota que acaso tu no decías lo mucho que odiabas a esa niña por el simple hecho de existir y ser la carcelera del Kyubi-hablo de forma sádica Mizuki logrando que todo quedara en silencio.

La boca de Hinata se abrió de la impresión de las palabras como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Por otro lado Iruka mantenía silencio.

No entendía bien… ¿Qué ella que?

-que acaso olvidaste que hace doce años ese zorro del mal fue metido en el cuerpo de esa niña…ella es un monstruo que debe morir y no merece la pena existir…quien mato a muchas familias y por el cual el tercer hokage murió, destruyo parte del clan Hyuga y el Uchiha dejándonos tan indefensos que otras aldeas se aprovecharon…tú mismo dijiste que debía haber muerto…-

En ese momento el pánico inundaba a Hinata…¿Qué ella era qué? Se preguntó de nuevo incrédula.

¿Un monstruo?

¿Por eso todo el mundo la odiaba?

-¡CALLATE!-grito Iruka colérico.

Ambos chicos pegaron un salto en su sitio.

-Hinata tal vez no sea la mejor alumna pero hace mucho deje de pensar en ella como un monstruo-hablo Iruka con paciencia mientras veía el cielo-ella es una niña muy fuerte que no se rinde y está dispuesta ayudar a los que la traicionan…no niego que el kyubi en su interior sea un demonio…pero es algo parte de ella…ella es Hinata Otsuka mi alumna-

Sus palabras fueron calladas por un golpe de Mizuki que lo hizo escupir sangre.

-¡DETENTE!-chillo Hinata saliendo de su escondite tirando varios Kunai y Shuriken que Mizuki esquivo con facilidad.

Bien haber salido de sorpresa no fue buena idea.

Este pareció verla con un brillo de odio en sus ojos igual al de todos los aldeanos de la aldea, por otro lado Iruka la veía aterrado de que hubiera escuchado toda la conversación anterior. Después de la sorpresa Mizuki la vio de forma algo alarmante llena de rencor.

-mira quien está aquí…el kyubi-hablo escupiendo la última palabra como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

Ella por otro lado sostuvo una kunai en su mano viéndolo desafiante con los ojos llenos de incredulidad.

-e-eso… ¿eso es cierto?-pregunto con miedo viendo a Iruka.

Este no pudo soportar su mirada y volteo a ver al suelo sacándole un chillido ahogado ante la revelación.

-si es cierto tu eres un demonio-hablo tranquilamente Mizuki.

Ella por otro lado dio un paso atrás como ya que esas palabras fueron igual que darle una a bofetada.

En la aldea no se hablaba mucho del Kyubi pero sí que era un demonio de nueve colas que hace doce años había atacado la aldea destruyéndola casi por completo cobrando innumerables vidas.

¿Eso estaba dentro de ella?

De reojo miro atrás donde en su espalda estaba aquel extraño tatuaje que nunca comprendió para que era…acaso eso…

-CUIDADO HINATA-

Muy tarde.

Al voltear al frente vio como Mizuki tiro la shuriken que estaba por darle y cerró los ojos pensando en que por fin lo que tanto quería se cumpliría…iba a morir…cuanto ella quiso eso…entonces por que moriría justo cuando tenía tantas preguntas dentro de ella.

Pero en vez de la muerte sintió una punzada en su cabeza antes de caer al suelo. Luego en el suelo vio como a su lado estaba Naruto quien acababa de llegar a su lado y logro taclearla para esquivar el ataque de la shuriken.

-teme-mascullo este con enojo en su voz viéndolo con ira.

Por otra parte Hinata estaba sorprendida si quiera que este le hubiera salvado la vida.

¿Por qué?

Por otra parte Mizuki sonrió complacido al verlo por lo que bajo la guardia.

-vaya Naruto pensé que me ayudarías-hablo con falsa pena en su vos que solo logro incrementar la mirada fulminante del rubio.

-bastardo hare que sufras el haberle hecho eso a Iruka y a ella-gruño con ira.

Hinata por otro lado parecía pez fuera del agua pero comprendió que tenía razón en algo.

Vio de reojo a Iruka que estaba herido, noto que Naruto había dejado en los arbustos el pergamino…si no actuaban ese tipo los mataría para tener ese pergamino.

**-lucha-**

Algo dentro de ella se movió antes de ponerse de pie junto a Naruto y ver de forma fulminante al tipo frente a ella.

Si no luchaba moría…y ahora no quería morir…tenía muchas preguntas antes de morir.

Cerró los ojos antes de hacer varias posturas de mano que recordaba haber visto en Naruto cuando este entrenaba y uso parte de su chacra.

-Kage bushin no Jutsu-hablo logrando que aparecieran cinco copias de ella en perfecto estado.

Vaya.

Jamás fue buena en eso y ahora solo con recordar la postura de mano logro hacer quince copias de ella. Unas explosiones más le hicieron ver como Naruto también había hecho mínimo 50 de sus propias copias como cuando entreno. Ambos voltearon a verse sorprendidos antes de reír de forma sádica como pensando lo mismo.

Hinata estaba sentada con tranquilidad en la entrada de la academia junto con Naruto mientras veían como Iruka-sensei frente a ellos sostenía el pergamino robado. Estaba bastante herido pero no se iría hasta que el mismo hokage llegara y le explicara toda la situación y que no se causaran malentendidos.

Hinata estaba radiante llena de felicidad ante el hecho de haber vencido a un Chunin y de reojo podía ver la misma mirada satisfactoria de Naruto, aunque debía admitir que ese chico en su entrenamiento había hecho miles de copias del kage bushin y que haber hecho tan pocas debió ser a que estaba cansado.

Pero que importaba.

Había hecho su primer jutsu exitoso.

Podría llorar de felicidad.

-¡eso fue genial dattebayo!-chillo de pronto Naruto quien aprecia estar lleno de su misma energía.

-¡le dimos su merecido!-apoyo ella saltando de su asiento llena de adrenalina

-¡lo pateamos en el trasero!-

-¡le ganamos!-

-¡somos geniales!-

-¡si dattebayo!-

En ese momento ambos chocaron las manos en el aire con una sonrisa…misma sonrisa que se congelo en el rostro de Hinata antes de apartar la mano como si quemara. Naruto la vio confundido y ella simplemente vio a otro lado huyendo de su mirada.

Kyubi.

Apretó los puños con molestia. Rayos por un momento pensó que tal vez ese chico frente a ella podría ser su amigo en un futuro… ¿Quién querría ser amigo de una bestia como ella? Era una estúpida.

-Hinata y Naruto vengan aquí-ambos voltearon donde Iruka había sido un espectador silencioso.

Caminaron manteniendo una distancia por parte de Hinata y al llegar frente de su sensei este sonrió amablemente.

-ambos están en un grave problema-hablo con vos dura y ellos sintieron que les caía una piedra en la cabeza-pero mostraron grandes habilidades esta tarde y por eso quiero darles esto-

Mientras hablaba saco una banda negra de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo entrego a Naruto, quien tomo incrédulamente el protector con el símbolo de konoha comprendiendo rápidamente su significado.

-esto…-hablo antes de ver con la boca abierta a su sensei quien sonreía.

-Yondaime-sama me lo dio para cuando fueras Genin diciendo que fue su primer protector y quería que lo tuvieras-le conto.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de una gran felicidad y emoción a la cual Hinata solo fue una muda espectadora…por dentro se sentía feliz por el chico ya que este sería un Genin.

De pronto Iruka volteo a verla fijamente y esta hizo lo mismo confundida. Más aun cuando este comenzó a desatar el protector que tenía en su propia frente y se lo daba a ella.

-tal vez no sea el protector del hokage pero esto demuestra que serás una Genin-comento con algo de diversión al ver la mirada feliz de ella.

Ni lenta o perezosa tomo el protector que como Naruto coloco en su frente, ambos voltearon a verse instintivamente. Él le sonrió y ella estaba tan feliz que por un momento ignoro que era el contenedor del kyubi y le sonrió de una forma que dejo en shock a Naruto unos momentos.

-¡NARUTO!-este volteo a tiempo para ser recibido entre los brazos de una imperativa madre sobreprotectora que estuvo preocupada por su hijo todo el día-¡BAKA!-chillo para golpearlo fuertemente por la cabeza.

Junto con ella venía Minato que lucía preocupado viendo con una sonrisa como su esposa Kushina estaba golpeando a Naruto pro ser desconsiderado. Luego volteo a ver a Iruka quien estaba herido pero vendado, luego sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña niña de doce años que estaba viéndolo con curiosidad, apenas sus miradas cruzaron el rostro de ella se sonrojo y se ocultó instintivamente tras Iruka.

-Yondaime-sama-hablo Iruka haciendo una reverencia que Hinata copio de inmediato.

-hijo desconsiderado me preocupe por ti cochino infeliz ya verás como la vas a pagar mocoso del mal pagaras dattebane-

Una gota de sudor corrió en la nuca de los presentes temiendo por el niño rubio.

De pronto una punzada de dolor más grande paso por la cabeza de Hinata. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarla. Minato fue el que la vio de reojo y sonrió antes de acercarse a verla de cerca provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de la niña.

-Iruka me dijo lo que tú y Naruto hicieron-un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los nombrados-y me enorgullece decirles que definitivamente ahora son Genin de la aldea de la hoja-hablo con una sonrisa amable.

Por un momento Hinata se le quedo viendo y por un instante tuvo un destello del sueño que había tenido hace días…el chico se aprecia mucho a el Yondaime pero era algo diferente. Aun así se sonrojo al recordarlo y más al ver que alguien le sonreía amablemente, él hokage siempre la trataba bien desde que…

Su mirada se apagó al recordarlo y sus ojos se sombrearon.

Durante unos minutos Iruka le dijo algo que ella no quiso escuchar a Minato y por otra parte Kushina ahora besaba a Naruto en toda su cara felicitándolo por ser un Genin.

Ella estaba sola…como siempre.

Lo supo cuando vio como Minato se despedía de ella y caminaba junto con Kushina quien seguía ignorando su entorno por abrazar a Naruto quien apenas si podía respirar.

Siempre estaría sola.

Un tacto en su hombro hizo que volteara a ver como Iruka le sonreía.

-vamos Hinata te invito a comer para celebrar-hablo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amable.

Eso la sorprendió. Ella era la contenedora del Kyubi porque era amable con ella.

Ella siempre estaba sola…o al menos siempre lo estuvo.

Una sonrisa sincera se le escapó de su boca antes de asentir con energía sintiéndose completamente feliz sin saber que a lo lejos Naruto la estaba viendo mientras caminaba con sus padres.

Sin entender por qué un sonrojo inundo su rostro mientras la veía sonreír a lo lejos.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que desde ahora y antes su destino ya estaba destinado a juntarse.

Continuara…

**nee me puse a leer el manga de naruto desde el inicio y queria hacer una historia basada en esta idea asi que espero les guste :3**

**los reviews son gratis y me hacen feliz.**

**ya casi cumplo años hahahahaha usare presion psicologica para conseguir reviews**

**espero les guste la idea gente :***

**los quiero sexy lectores**


	2. la masacre de un clan

_**se que tengo varias historias sin continuar y es una blasfemia que venga con esta nueva idea pero en fin. naruto se suma a la lista de cosas que no me pertenece -_- pero aun así esta historia es **_**_mía así que mas le vale no me la copien o ya verán buajajajaja. bueno creo que ademas de que naruto no me pertenece aclarar unas cositas._**

**_esta historia se basa en la original y al mismo tiempo no, aquí Hinata es la jinchuriki del kyubi y Naruto se enamorara de ella primero, algunos personajes cambiaran otros no...después de todo es una historia nueva y cambiada como verán al ver a Minato y Kushina vivos...ya después verán las cosas que también cambiare._**

**_esto es solo una idea piloto así que si les gusta la dejo y si no puede que dure mucho mas al actualizar por que bajara de mis prioridades._**

**_asi que miren las cosas que deben saber para entender mejor la lectura._**

-...pocaso...-**_ dialogos_**

_"pururu"_**_ pensamientos_**

**_-...soy sexy...-diálogos de Kyubi o biju_**

**_en capítulos anteriores ;)_**

_-vamos Hinata te invito a comer para celebrar-hablo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amable._

_Eso la sorprendió. Ella era la contenedora del Kyubi porque era amable con ella._

_Ella siempre estaba sola…o al menos siempre lo estuvo._

_Una sonrisa sincera se le escapó de su boca antes de asentir con energía sintiéndose completamente feliz sin saber que a lo lejos Naruto la estaba viendo mientras caminaba con sus padres._

_Sin entender por qué un sonrojo inundo su rostro mientras la veía sonreír a lo lejos._

_Ninguno de ellos sabía que desde ahora y antes su destino ya estaba destinado a juntarse._

**Primer capitulo: la masacre de un clan**

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_Esa pregunta pasaba por su mente mientras caminaba en unos extraños pasillo con tonos naranjas y varias tuberías. Veía el agua caer lentamente desde el techo mientras varias puertas a su alrededor la confundían en gran manera._

_¿Cómo llego ahí?_

_¿Por qué sentía como si conociera ese lugar tan extraño?_

_Estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando lo diviso a lo lejos, un extraño manto de burbujas rojas se acercaba a ella y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a una enorme jaula._

_El sonido de las gotas cayendo le dio un mal presentimiento. Después de eso nada más diviso un enorme ojo rojo tras la jaula que la miraba de forma asesina. Esa mirada le provoco que un dolor agudo se instalara en su cabeza._

_-kyahhhhhh-chillo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza._

_El dolor era insoportable y estaba segura que moriría._

* * *

Su cuerpo dio un salto mientras divisaba el techo de su habitación. Su respiración estaba rápida y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por el temor de esa… ¿pesadilla? No estaba seguro de querer averiguar que era aquella cosa monstruosa y en definitiva deseaba jamás tener que soñar algo de esa forma otra vez.

Aun acostada puso una de sus manos sobre cara alegrándose de sentirla tan fría y de esa forma poder normalizar su respiración.

Ese día no tenía ganas de ponerse de pie pero sabía que tenía que ir a una misión con su nuevo equipo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al recordar a su nuevo equipo y decidió que lo mejor sería iniciar ahora con su día para que nadie se retrasara por su culpa.

Así que con más pereza que otra cosa se puso de pie y se estiro un poco notando que dentro de su departamento el clima estaba fresco ocasionando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Sus piernas la dirigieron a su refrigeradora que milagrosamente tenía unas manzanas que había recolectado ayer en su campo de entrenamiento. Su mirada brillo mientras tomaba una y la dirigió a su boca dispuesta a disfrutar ese suculento manjar…pero algo la detuvo.

Antes de masticarla la miro bien notando como una parte de la manzana estaba con hielo casi congelada.

Ladeo la cabeza notando como las otras manzanas también parecían congeladas y después miro a su refrigerador pensando en que tal vez estaba malo.

Bufo molesta sabiendo que no tenía tanto dinero para comprar uno nuevo y por eso le quito el hielo a la manzana antes de comerla como si nada, de echo le supo mejor que nunca y con solo eso en el estómago se cambió antes de salir de su casa corriendo por si llegaba tarde…cosa poco probable si recordaba a su entrenador.

-solo espero que hoy no llegue tan tarde-susurro para si misma mientras saltaba un techo y se socaba la banda en su frente.

Vio como los techos a su lado desaparecían y se trasformaban en otros debido a su velocidad; también sintió que ahora que había salido de su departamento el clima estaba más caliente…si probablemente el refrigerador de su departamento estaba malo y si era por eso incluso cavia la posibilidad que se enfermara.

-como si pudiera enfermarme-hablo con algo de rencor.

Su mente recordó como días atrás ella se había enterado del porque todos los aldeanos la odiaban tanto. Ella era la contenedora de un poderoso demonio llamado Kyubi que había atacado hace doce años la aldea…la misma edad que ella poseía, cuando ella era una bebe recién nacida le habían convertido en la carcelera del poderoso y temible Kyubi logrando que de esa forma toda la aldea le tuviera odio por que poseía al causante de tantas muertes y también le tuvieran cierto miedo.

Por eso desde que era niña siempre estuvo sola y excluida, nadie quería acercarse a una posible amenaza y era la razón para que todo el mundo siempre la tratara mal como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a matar a todos.

-poco de idiotas-susurro para sí misma mientras entraba al bosque.

Ella jamás mataría a nadie de esa aldea.

¿Por qué?

Pues ella tenía una meta desde que recordaba. Ella deseaba ser la ninja más fuerte de todo el mundo, que todos la reconocieran e incluso cuando ella tuviera que morir que todo el mundo contara sus historias, deseaba ser respetada por todos y por eso debería entrenar duro.

-tsk aunque contigo todo será más difícil-hablo para sí misma refiriéndose al zorro que vivía dentro de ella.

Bueno por el momento debía concentrarse en mejorar sus habilidades ninja y todo lo demás iba a ser después. Después de todo ella era la peor de su clase y no era porque ella quisiera, así que con su sueño en mente ahora entrenaba el doble que antes y practicaba mucho más que nunca…pero era difícil sobresalir con sus dos compañeros.

Algo en su mente que proceso tarde la golpeo como una bola de demolición….Mientras pasaba por los tejados noto de inmediato un extraño ambiente en la aldea, no habían ciudadanos afuera como de costumbre y el silencio que inundaba todo era muy confuso. De reojo observo como a lo lejos en algún punto de la aldea se sentía algo extraño y tenebroso por lo que decidió apurarse a donde se encontrarían sus compañeros de equipo.

De un salto aterrizo sobre la tierra de un pequeño claro donde sus dos compañeros de equipo voltearon a verla de inmediato, uno más evidente que el otro.

Frente a ella estaban los dos genios de su generación y motivo por el cual no podía aun sobresalir en su equipo.

Recargado en un árbol viéndola de forma indiferente estaba Sasuke Uchiha el sex symbol de su generación por el cual todas las chicas (menos ella) estaban enamoradas cosa que ocasiono que más de una la mirara mal cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba en su equipo. A parte de su gran ¨atractivo¨ era el ninja más fuerte de su generación y por el cual su sensei tenía bastante interés, además de todo eso (si aún había más) era el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes más jodidamente fuertes que han existido.

Frente a ella viéndola algo nervioso estaba Naruto Namikaze el hijo del cuarto hokage y otro sex symbol de su generación. También varias chicas la vieron peor de ser posible cuando él también quedo en su equipo, era bastante fuerte y aunque no había pasado fácilmente el examen de Genin descubrió en esta semana que el chico podía compararse en fuerza y velocidad en Sasuke, ambos eran grandes rivales que la dejaban atrás de forma instantánea.

Comparados con ellos quien era ella.

Solo la jinchuriki de un demonio que no servía para nada más que para que la aldea la odiara.

Soltó un suspiro decidida a entrenar más duro para que algún día ser mucho más fuerte que Naruto y Sasuke.

-buenos días-saludo sin muchos ánimos ocasionando un sonido de parte de Sasuke.

-b-buenos días-tartamudeo un poco el rubio viendo a otro lado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Eso era otra cosa que no entendía, Naruto por alguna extraña razón siempre la miraba nervioso y sonrojado. La única palabra que tenía para describir ese comportamiento sería una…Raro. Al principio pensó que ese chico le tendría miedo al enterarse que el kyubi estaba dentro de ella, aun así su comportamiento no parecía ser del todo miedo, le hablaba, le saludaba y la había ayudado cuando estaban haciendo su prueba y entrar al equipo de Kakashi.

¿Qué le pasaría?

Decidió ignorar la pregunta y se sentó en el suelo dispuesta a esperar a Kakashi.

¿Cómo había terminado en ese equipo?

Todo había sido culpa de Iruka-sensei, se creía gracioso que al ver que ella era la peor de toda la generación podría compensarlo colocándola en el equipo donde estuvieran los dos genios.

Se cruzó de brazos infantilmente ocasionando que tanto Naruto como Sasuke la vieran confundidos.

Claro que ella le demostraría que sería la mejor ninja de la historia. Además no por nada los tres habían logrado pasar la prueba de Kakashi para que aceptara ser su sensei, al principio los tres perdieron por no hacer trabajo en equipo y ella estuvo atrapada en una estúpida trampa de un árbol dos veces seguidas. Después de eso y una escena divertida de como Naruto estuvo amarrado al tronco de un árbol lograron superar la prueba de forma casi sorpresiva para ellos.

Y una semana después ya eran el equipo siete. Aunque aún no se llevaban muy bien.

Suspiro viendo el cielo, era común que tanto Sasuke como Naruto se llevaran bien/mal ya que tenía entendido que el Uchiha vivía con los Namikaze desde que perdió a su familia. Eran tanto amigos como rivales cosa que ella envidiaba por que se sentía excluida y sabía que no tendría amigos.

Sus ojos brillaron con tristeza cinco segundos.

Ella era un monstruo.

-O-Otsuka-san-la llamo una voz algo temblorosa y ella volteo a verlo.

Namikaze Naruto el ninja más explosivo de la aldea de la hoja la estaba viendo con timidez… ¿enserio era el mismo chico que saltaba cada cinco minutos y gritaba si estaba feliz? Además aún tenía esa manía de llamarla ¨Otsuka-san¨ simplemente era una forma de alejarla más del equipo, aun así lo entendía bien. Hacerse amigo de un demonio era algo que nadie haría.

-¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto con algo más de valor que ella ignoro por completo.

-si-respondió de forma cortante.

Naruto sintió que la temperatura del lugar había bajado unos grados ante la indiferencia de la chica, por otra parte Sasuke la veía sin interés alguno.

-si no te pasa nada deja de actuar tan deprimente-gruño Sasuke con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Una venita apareció en la frente de la chica antes de voltear a verlo de forma fulminante. Naruto por alguna razón sintió que algo malo pasaría en ese lugar.

-mira quien habla cara de estreñido-hablo con sorna ganando una mirada fulminante de parte del Uchiha que mataría a cualquiera.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada de forma en que deseaban que el otro se muriera. Negro y morado chocaron de forma violenta haciendo que esta vez Naruto jurara que estaba comenzando hacer más frio, incluso la brisa de aire parecía ser más fría ya que cuando paso a su lado sintió que su cuerpo se congelaría.

Aun así siguió viendo a la chica Otsuka con algo de pena, el realmente quería ser amigo de la chica pero por alguna razón le daba algo de vergüenza hablar con ella. No la conocía muy bien pero la admiraba por la fuerza que tenía durante cada entrenamiento y la decisión que no la hacía retroceder incluso cuando defendió a Iruka-sensei…algo que él tuvo que haber hecho primero. La admiraba y quería ser su amigo…Aunque no supiera como hacer aquello si no podía hablarle bien.

Por otra parte Hinata seguía en una lucha de miradas con el Uchiha, no podían culparla siempre que estaba con su equipo tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza que la hacían estar más sensible ante cualquier niñato presumido.

-tsk molestia-gruño Sasuke viendo a otro lado molesto.

Ella estaba por decirle algo cuando el dolor comenzó a ser algo más agudo y decidió que discutir no ayudaría en nada…mejor esperar a Kakashi para iniciar la misión de ese día.

Claro que la noticia con la que el llego unos minutos después los dejo a los tres congelados literalmente.

El clan Haruno había sido exterminado hace unas horas.

* * *

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a correr, no escucho los gritos de Kakashi ni los de Naruto. Cuando descubrió lo que pasaba Sasuke y ella corría con rapidez a la escena del crimen sin importar que estuvieran desobedeciendo las órdenes de Kakashi cuando les dijo que no fueran. Aun así él de haberlo querido los hubiera detenido ya que él era mucho más fuerte que ambos juntos.

Aun no entendía bien por qué ella corría con tanta desesperación, digo Sasuke lo comprendía porque cuando él era chico había vivido una experiencia similar. Pero ella…simplemente cuando escucho que habían pocos sobrevivientes salió corriendo dispuesta ayudar aunque no fuera necesario.

Cuando su pie choco contra el suelo frente a la entrada del clan y alzo la vista se sorprendió de ver algunos pocos ninjas recorriendo dentro de las instalaciones del clan Haruno o…lo que aún quedaba de él. Había varias cintas que prohibían el paso de curiosos dentro del clan pero aun así tanto ella como Sasuke pudieron observar varias mantas que cubrían bultos llenos de sangre y varias de las casa estaban destruidas o con algún daño.

Su respiración se cortó antes de observar como una niña que estaba sentada en una de las casas tenía la vista perdida con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, debía tener unos diez o nueve años y su cabello era de un color platino y sus ojos eran rosados. Toda su ropa estaba llena de sangre pero parecía como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera muerto.

Mas haya vio otras dos siluetas que eran atendidas por el cuerpo médico de ninjas, un chico de su edad de cabello castaño claro y ojos violetas algo alto pero muy delgado con ropas llenas de sangre que estaba junto con otra chica que ambos distinguieron de inmediato.

-¡SAKURA!-chillo ella sin pensarlo.

Nunca se había llevado con ella a pesar de haber sido compañeras de toda la infancia, todos la odiaban y nadie le hablaba…pero eso no significaba que le gustara verlos sufrir. Además siempre veía de lejos a sus compañeros por lo que sabía que tanto ella como Ino siempre estaban sonriendo o eran alegres.

Y eso fue lo que causo que cuando viera la mirada perdida de Sasuke en su persona un escalofrió de angustia apsara por su espalda. Deseo que cuando su mirada se fijara en Sasuke se iluminara un poco pero siguió igual de indiferente.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke notando de inmediato la mirada preocupada de él y no solo eso, sentía que ambos tenían un mal presentimiento de lo que pudiera ocurrir de ahora en adelante.

Ella estaba dispuesta a caminar donde ella aunque no supiera que decirle, en ese instante una mano la detuvo por el hombro y volteo a ver como Kakashi negaba con la cabeza, a su lado Naruto miraba todo de forma triste ocasionando que ellos se quedaran en ese lugar mirando…sin poder hacer nada.

Apretó los puños sintiendo que era una inútil por no haber protegido parte de su aldea. Los aldeanos la odiaban pero eso no significaba que ella dejaría que atacaran su aldea sin hacer nada. Ella sería la ninja más fuerte de konoha y seria reconocida por todas las aldeas.

Después de eso solo observaron durante varios minutos sin moverse mientras varios ninjas movían cuerpos, examinaban los daños y alejaban a los únicos tres Haruno sobrevivientes.

¿Quién haría aquello?

-vámonos chicos tenemos que ir a una misión-ordeno Kakashi de forma más seria que de costumbre y ellos no pudieron negarse.

Las misiones que realizaron ese día fueron bastante aburridas, la gente tenía miedo de andar por las calles y el rumor de la masacre del clan Haruno tenía a todos los ninjas distraído en toda clase de ridículos trabajos donde la mayoría eran de guarda espaldas. Ellos acompañaron a ciudadanos que ocupaban hacer compras, cuidaban casas, recogían paquetes y otras cosas que no necesitaban ninjas pero que el temor influido por las muertes causaba.

Algo que nadie comprendía era como habían infiltrado la aldea y matado a un gran número de personas sin que nadie lo descubriera. Y otra buena pregunta sería ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? Tal vez alguno de los tres chicos que sobrevivieron podría dar el nombre de los responsables de aquello.

Así como pasan las horas las misiones se acabaron por ese día. Kakashi termino el día cuando aún estaba el sol ocultándose para que no tuvieran problemas, la gente a los alrededores ni los miraban y solo comentaban la tragedia de ese día y como seguramente estaría toda la semana.

Sin despedirse de sus compañeros sus pasos la guiaron al único lugar donde podría alegrarse un poco y sin saber cuánto tiempo duro llego a Ichiraku ramen.

Una sonrisa nostálgica surco su rostro al recordar como hace tan solo una semana ella había ido a celebrar a ese mismo lugar con Iruka…entonces por qué ahora todo se veía tan oscuro.

Dio un paso con la mirada en el suelo…hoy extrañamente había tenido dolor de cabeza aunque probablemente la tristeza que sentía lo había opacado hasta ese momento donde choco con un muro verde y rojo.

¿Muro?

Alzo la vista para toparse con unos ojos morados parecidos a los suyos que la miraban con interés.

-Hola-saludo aquella mujer de larga cabellera roja con naturalidad ocasionando un sonrojo en ella.

Casi nadie le hablaba nunca a parte de su equipo, de hecho solo se había acostumbrado hablar con ellos y Iruka-sensei, toda otra persona fuera de ese rango le provocaba ponerse nerviosa o temerosa de fallar y ocasionar que nadie le hablara. Y eso solo había pasado en contadas ocasiones como ahora.

-hola-hablo en vos más baja viendo a otro lado de reojo topándose con una mirada azulada y otra negra.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver como Naruto y Sasuke estaban al lado de aquella mujer, uno con cara de enojo y el otro avergonzado.

¿Hace media hora se había despedido de ellos y ya los volvía tener en frente?

-tu estas con Naru-chan y Sasu-chan-afirmo aquella mujer con una sonrisa mientras los otros dos miraban avergonzados a la señora por llamarlos así.

-hai-

-Hinata-chan-hablo la mujer mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo poniéndola nerviosa.

Hinata se puso sumamente nerviosa al ver como esa mujer parecía no tenerle miedo. Al ver nuevamente los ojos morados de esa mujer reconociéndola como la esposa del Yondaime sintió algo de dolor en su cabeza.

**-Kushina-**

Abrió los ojos asustada al escuchar una vos dentro de ella que gruñía el nombre de Kushina. Después de eso vio varias imágenes borrosas de una niña de cabellos rojizos junto a otra de cabellos azulados que estaban riendo.

-Hinata-volvió a la realidad viendo como Kushina la miraba con curiosidad-te dije que si querías comer con nosotros ya que Mina-chan está ocupado por lo que sucedió y así que decidí venir con ambos niños a comer ramen… ¿vienes?-pregunto al final ofreciéndole la mano.

El dolor de su cabeza era cada vez peor…pero era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía aquello.

De reojo vio como Sasuke la miraba esperando que aceptara para poder comer, no le gustaba el ramen pero ya tenía hambre. Naruto en cambio le estaba regalando una sonrisa mientras asentía.

A pesar de que el día de hoy no comenzó bien y se sentía mal de sentir felicidad por todo lo que paso al clan Haruno…sonrió.

Una sonrisa sincera mientras aceptaba la mano de Kushina y ella le sonreía divertida. Esta vez tampoco noto la mirada fija de Naruto que se sonrojo levemente al verla sonreír y tampoco vio que ahora también Sasuke la miraba de reojo con cierto interés.

Después de eso la noche no fue tan sola como siempre.

* * *

Abrió los ojos notando de inmediato un aire frio pasar por su frente. Nuevamente había tenido otra pesadilla donde veía a un hombre de cabellera naranja con varias perforaciones atacarla con unas estacas y luego solo recordaba un odio al ver la sangre de un cuerpo frente a ella.

Se sentó en su cama viendo como su apartamento estaba cada vez más fresco debido probablemente a su refrigeradora…debería buscar rápidamente una forma de arreglarla ya que parecía que vivía en un cubo de hielo, cosa que extrañamente lejos de molestarle le agradaba sentir esa temperatura.

Con más ánimos que toda la anterior semana se puso de pie dispuesta a un nuevo día. Aun recordaba como hace una semana había pasado una extraña cena con sus dos compañeros de equipo y una muy entusiasmada Kushina, esa mujer era muy chillona pero era una gran compañía mientras ella se burlaba de los del clan Hyuga por verse tan amargados y además hablar sobre algunos de los mejores ninja de la aldea como si fueran cualquier cosa.

Fue divertido.

Pero como una semana de esa noche también pasaba una semana desde la masacre del clan Haruno y las cosas lejos de calmarse cada día se ponían peor. Existían rumores de que aldeas pudo haber sido la causante del ataque pero al final Kakashi solo le dijo que alguien quería dejarle algo claro a la aldea de konoha y por eso ataco al clan Haruno como una advertencia…después de eso no hubo nada más.

Después siguieron unas misiones totalmente aburridas que ella no quería contar…mucho menos la de la búsqueda de un estúpido gato que le dejo la cara llena de rasguños y otras cosas. No lograría soportar una misión de esas nuevamente.

Hoy logro levantarse más temprano con la idea de llegar a entrenar un poco en el campo de entrenamiento sabiendo que Kakashi como siempre llegaría tarde.

Saltando los tejados observaba como poco a poco konoha intentaba sobreponerse a la masacre del clan Haruno y de esa forma los comerciantes nuevamente salían a las calles y los niños a estudiar o jugar.

Sonrió internamente antes de bajar de un salto ya que descuidadamente se le cayó una kunai al suelo por no atar bien el portashuriken a su pierna.

-te lo digo mujer la masacre del clan Haruno solo tiene una explicación-

-yo también creo eso como todos-

Aun en el callejón no pudo evitar voltear a ver como dos mujeres algo más alejadas estaban hablando con la bolsa de compras en las manos.

Algo interesada por escuchar más se acercó y se ocultó cerca de los botes de basura para escucharlas mejor ya que se habían acercado tanto que hablaban en susurros.

-como todo lo malo que pasa debe ser por culpa del zorro que está dentro de la niñata esa Otsuka-

-yo también pensé eso ya que recuerda que debe ser una venganza por todas las muertes que ocasiono el kyubi-

-no me extraña que otra aldea quiera atacarnos solo por venganza-

-pobre de esos niños del clan Haruno sufrir por culpa de esa bestia-

-huy como odio a esa niña que su sola presencia es la causante de todo eso-

-debería dejar de existir-

Apretó los puños mientras ambas mujeres se alejaban comentando que hacer para la cena y fue cuando decidió salir detrás de los basureros intentando pensar que nada había pasado.

Fue un grave error.

Se quedó congelada en su sitio cuando vio como Naruto la miraba fijamente, no era experta en leer a la gente pero al ver la mirada de él supo que había estado escuchando la conversación de aquellas dos mujeres.

Ella lo había olvidado.

Su mirada se oscureció al saber que este tiempo donde ella había estado en el equipo 7 se olvidaba que era la contenedora del Kyubi, solamente pensaba que era una chica normal que podía hacer amigos. No recordaba que Naruto sabia la verdad sobre ella al igual que Kakashi, probablemente Sasuke algún día se daría cuenta y la culparía al igual que todos…incluso Naruto debía odiarla ahora o sentir repulsión por su sola existencia.

De reojo noto como no había nadie cerca y decidió encararlo por lo que levanto la mirada que estaba brillante por las lágrimas que querían salir.

Esa mirada parecía haberlo sorprendido ya que dio un paso atrás involuntariamente…eso era lo único que ocupaba para que se reafirmara que él debía sentir miedo por ella.

-no importa que me odies-hablo con vos gruesa por el esfuerzo de no llorar y él la miro confundido-ódiame no importa después de todo ya la aldea entera siente asco por mí y no quiero tener esperanza en que seamos amigos-dijo con cansancio en su voz mientras miraba a otro lado.

Por otra parte Naruto estaba viéndola incrédulo sin entender de donde ella había sacado esas ideas…si cuando el caminaba para ir a entrenar se topó con esas viejas que hablaban mal de Hinata él solo se rio al pensar en lo tontas que eran al culpar a su compañera de equipo cuando ella no había hecho nada. Pero se sorprendió al ver como Hinata había escuchado todo aquello y se sintió mal al verla tan triste.

¿De dónde sacaba ella que la odiaba?

Ellos eran nakamas y el jamás abandonaría a un amigo, además su mama le había dicho que aunque Hinata fuera la jinchuriki del Kyubi no significaba que no tuviera emociones. Sus padres insistían en que ella jamás haría daño a nadie y él les creía porque había visto la fuerza de voluntad de ella de proteger a Iruka-sensei y también la de seguir adelante día con día.

Incluso Sasuke que había tenido que escuchar la charla no le importo que Hinata fuera la jinchuriki del kyubi.

-yo no…-intento decir algo pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-no importa solamente…no importa-dijo ella mientras salía corriendo dejándolo solo.

* * *

Se podían ver como Kakashi, Sasuke y un muy impaciente Naruto estaban a las afueras de la torre del hokage. Ya estaba pasando el medio día e incluso ya estaba Kakashi para escoger una de las misiones…la única que faltaba era Hinata que no había aparecido en todo el día después de la conversación con Naruto que él no quiso decirles a los otros dos, solamente uso la excusa de que ella tenía que hacer algo importante antes de venir. Se puede agregar que nadie le creyó pero eso había hecho que se quedaran en ese lugar esperando.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio hasta que algo perturbo esa paz.

-¡YA LLEGUE!-un grito desde arriba les hizo voltear a los tres el rostro.

De una gran altura Hinata cayo de forma poco delicada mientras sonreía de forma alegre, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y rasguños por todos lados. Cuando se irguió un poco se limpió el sudor de su cara ignorando como todos la miraban en busca de una explicación.

Unos segundos después donde no pudo evitar no sentir la mirada de ellos bufo molesta.

-estaba entrenando en el bosque y se me hizo tarde…no me miren así Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde-gruño de brazos cruzados viendo a otro lado.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre si sin saber que decir.

-vamos hay que ir a una misión-dijo con alegría mientras entraba a la torre del hokage con rapidez seguida de forma resignada por los otros.

Naruto en todo momento no le quito la vista confundido…hace unas horas ella estaba prácticamente destrozada diciendo que todos la odiaban…entonces… ¿Por qué ahora sonreía mientras le lanzaba un papelito a Sasuke?.

Por otra parte Kakashi solamente miraba algo intrigado la escena, Naruto miraba fijamente a su lado como Hinata se estaba prácticamente pelando con Sasuke quien extrañamente sonreía. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que sus alumnos en un futuro podrían vivir algo de lo que él vivió con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Al llegar a donde estaba el hokage todos observaron como Minato estaba sentado revisando varios papeles mientras a su alrededor sus asistentes ordenaban papeles clasificando las posibles misiones que recibirían otros ninjas.

Minato sonrió al verlos aunque su sonrisa era algo cansada por todo el trabajo que habían tenido esa semana. Los vio a los cuatro fijamente mientras ellos estaban esperando su próxima misión.

Vio fijamente a Kakashi recordando cuando él había sido su sensei y viendo que se había vuelto muy fuerte. Con mucha paciencia había logrado soportar la muerte de sus dos compañeros y había continuado con su vida, aunque no negaba que la sombre de Obito aun pesaba sobre sus hombros al haber tomado una personalidad como la de su antiguo compañero después de morir.

Después vio a Sasuke, aun recordaba el día de la masacre del clan Uchiha y como ese niño había quedado devastado al haberlo perdido todo, agradecía que ese día se había quedado hasta tarde jugando con Naruto y al llegar no vio nada más que los cuerpo de su familia…él aun no sabía exactamente quién era el responsable de la masacre de todo su clan y él se había encargado de que no supiera que fue a manos de su propio hermano. Quería alejarlo del camino de la oscuridad y por esa misma razón lo había adoptado en su casa para que creciera junto con Naruto logrando que se volviera hacer un poco como antes de la masacre de su clan.

Después vio a su hijo, extrañamente estaba más serio viendo de reojo como Hinata aun molestaba a Sasuke que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ya había escuchado comentarios de Kakashi de que Naruto cada vez que estaba frente a Hinata se comportaba de forma poco común, aunque verlo con sus propios ojos era algo que lo hacia divertirse de saber que su imperativo hijo que era una mini copia viviente de Kushina ahora se comportaba de forma tan tranquila.

Todo por causa de…su vista se fijó en Hinata quien reía sin importarle estar frente al hokage y sonreía como no lo había hecho en toda su vida. Los recuerdos del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas llegaron a su mente y un sutil recuerdo de una mujer de larga cabellera azulada y mirada morada que sonreía con sangre en su boca llegó a su mente como uno de los fantasmas que lo perseguían.

La muerte de Hana Otsuka jamás se lo perdonaría ya que como hokage él no había logrado protegerla y aun recordaba como ella había sido una de sus más grandes amigas. Ahora frente a él estaba la mini copia de esa mujer que vivía en Hinata quien también había heredado extrañamente el color de sus ojos morados aun sabiendo que debió haber sacado otro color por parte de su padre.

El clan Hyuga era otro de sus problemas.

Ignoro todo eso al ver con alegría que su decisión de haber hecho que Hinata estuviera en el mismo equipo que Naruto y Sasuke no había sido tan mala. Estaba más tranquilo al ver como la niña ya no sufría tanto con el contacto de su hijo, aunque según Kakashi tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza que fuertemente ignoraba…debía hacer algo pronto.

-bien la próxima misión del equipo 7 es la de buscar a…-comenzó a decir mientras leía uno de los papeles donde la misión sería bastante sencilla.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-chillo Hinata indignada.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio mientras incluso Minato veía incrédulo como Hinata lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-ya basta de misiones estúpidas, acaso no somos ninjas y debemos hacer misiones más importantes que recolectar basura, perseguir gatos…estoy harta de misiones tan simples que no hacen más que dejarnos sucios-aseguro de forma indignada.

Kakashi la miro con una gota de sudor antes de ver como Naruto y Sasuke no decían nada pero estaban de acuerdo con la chica. Rio nervioso pensando que después él tendría que lidiar con aquello.

-Hinata debes saber que los Genin tienen un rango de misiones y…-intento decir Minato pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

-claro que lo sé, si me quede en la academia no fue por estúpida y por eso me cansa de hacer misiones clase D yo sé que podemos hacer misiones clase C además Kakashi va con nosotros y ya me canse de buscar a ese gato gordo que siempre me rasguña la cara-hablo con los cachetes inflados cómicamente.

Minato suspiro cansado al saber que esto era cuestión de tiempo ya que había escuchado comentarios de ese tipo con Naruto y Sasuke en su casa. Solamente no esperaba que Hinata fuera la que explotara.

Algunos de los asistentes de Minato miraron con malos ojos a Hinata que ni le importo ya que ella mantendría su palabra.

-opino igual dattebane-dijo una vos a la espaldas de todos.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Minato al ver a su esposa quien vestía como civil y traía una bolsa donde estaban las compras de la comida para la cena. Ella paso sonriéndole a su hijo y a Sasuke, también al pasar al lado de Hinata le guiño un ojo logrando que la pequeña pasara por alto la punzada de dolor que sentía en su cráneo.

Cuando Kushina volteo a ver a Minato este supo que estaba perdido al observar la ira de esos ojos morados.

-manda a este equipo a una misión de más rango Minato ya no quiero soportar las quejas de Naruto y Sasuke cada que llegan a la casa, además como tienen tanta energía terminan destruyendo todo en una de sus típicas en las que ni los golpes que les doy los dejan tranquilos, parecen una nenitas quejándose todo el tiempo y ya quiero descansar un tiempo o acaso tú quieres que él bebe sufra mi estrés-gruño Kushina con aura asesina.

Porque si…Kushina la esposa del Yondaime estaba embarazada nuevamente y ya tenía tres meses de embarazo por lo que su vientre aun no era visible.

Todos en la sala miraron con incredulidad como Minato reía divertido con una mano tras su nuca, una gota de sudor corrió en la cabeza de los presentes al ver como Kushina tenía tanto poder sobre el hokage.

-puede que tenga una misión clase C para ellos-hablo Minato como quien no quiere la cosa logrando que Kushina lo viera satisfecha.

-eso espero dattebane-hablo con alegría antes de ver al equipo siete y levantar un pulgar.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata la imitaron mientras Sasuke sonreía complacido. Kakashi solo pensó que Kushina tenía muy consentidos a estos tres.

-bueno la misión es simple solo tienen que escoltar a el señor Tazuna a el país de las olas-hablo Minato con una sonrisa.

Por otra parte Hinata sonrió con emoción al ver como pronto realizaría su primera misión rango C.

Claro…ella aun no sabía lo que le esperaba al realizar aquella misión sin saber que algo dentro suyo ahora estaba despertando.

Continuara…

**al parecer hay algunos sexys lectores que sexymente se interesaron en mi historia jojojojo estoy en la u chico asi que no esperen que actualize pronto ya que no tengo tiempo para escribir :( o si quiera pensar, pero me esforcé por hacer esta continuación lo mas pronto que pude ya que sali de examenes y me dieron una semana de descanzo que se acabo hoy por el poco de tareas que me dejaron.**

**en fin quiero agradecer sus comentarios y por eso intentare subir pronto la coninuacion, espero realmente les guste y en el proximo capitulo intentare contestar todas sus dudas que no pude hacerlo hoy por falta de tiempo :(**

**me despido mis sexys lectores con un sexy besito :***


End file.
